Prime time
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS [spécial]. HeeroDuo. Il dissimule un secret si bien qu'il en devient fou. Cette condition ne peut plus durer. [non non, point de mouchoirs requis XD]


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Prime time  
Genre : Heero/Duo (vous vous attendiez à quoi ? XD), _romanchiku  
_Disclaimer : l'idée est à moi, mais… c'est tout TT  
**Note de l'auteur** : Gargl ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais j'ai voulu faire un lipogramme. Ben c'est chaud ! Voila donc une fic où _**la lettre a est entièrement exclue**_ (et ça m'a donné beeeeaucoup de fil à retorde ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu contente du résultat cette fois ci).J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même parce que j'ai eu énormément de difficulté à l'écrire. L'intérêt de la fic n'est pas l'histoire en elle-même (qui est plutôt banale) mais la façon dont elle est écrite.  
**Note ****2** : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mon autre os et tous les inconnus qui m'ont lu :).

Un GRAND merci à Gadizz, ma betareadeuzz que j'ai mis au chommage mais qui a eu pitié de moi XD.

* * *

**P****rime time**

Une odeur qui tente se diffuse.

Plutôt loin, pour titiller le nez d'un gourmet épicurien, lové douillettement sur un pouf bleu. Pour le sortir d'une lecture trop ennuyeuse et trop longue, que le confort du pouf commence juste d'estomper.

Il est sur le point de cesser de lire et de s'endormir. L'odeur se senti juste le moment où il ne peut plus suivre cette lecture cursive.

Surprise.

Une odeur qui lui met en pensée un petit noir, que le gourmet ne peut résister. Ce n'est cette boisson, toutefois il en est fou. Si ce n'est le même goût, c'est le même délice. Le même bien être.

o

Tel un félin il pénètre silencieusement cette pièce de félicitée où l'envie excessive le guide, où l'odeur qui persiste le grise.

Vitesse posée. Cheminement feutré. Mouvements mesurés.

Course pondérée. Progression lente, réfléchie.

En quête de cette boisson exquise, un développement méthodique n'est ni essentiel ni utile, et ne permet d'obtenir plus vite l'objet convoité. Le gourmet est simplement pointilleux sur les modes de poursuite d'un ennemi, d'une victime ou simplement d'un met délicieux.

o

Ce met en vue, ou plutôt cette boisson, il l'épie, s'y dirige, vient vers elle, tout prêt, et guette les environs.

Il prend prudemment entre ses doigts sveltes le bol rempli du liquide recouvert d'une mousse légère et onctueuse.

Une mousse dense et crémeuse qui le séduit horriblement.

o

Le bol entre ses doigts est porté vers une bouche qui s'entrouvre pour jouir du goût voluptueux de cette belle mousse, en premier. Du liquide brun et tiède en dessous en second.

Il y trempe ses lèvres qui se recouvrent tout de suite de cette mousse beige.

Il respire en même temps l'effluve sucré. Profite de ce moment de petit bonheur futile. Un moment qui lui procure toute cette simplicité du bien être pur.

o

Une personne se glisse derrière lui. Il l'entend.

Il est très renseigné sur les procédés de cette personne non inconnue.

Elle se coule discrètement derrière lui si souvent qu'il y voit secrètement des propositions.

o

Le gourmet rêve de cette personne lors de ses nuits. Les propositions l'obsèdent en journée. Il se retient de lui dire que cette personne est plus pour lui qu'un simple coéquipier.

Lors de leurs missions en commun, il jette fréquemment un œil sur lui. Sur son corps bien sculpté, ses expressions bien esquissées d'une figure bien dessinée. L'observe submergé de désir, de fièvre, de feu.

Le convoite.

Tellement tenté.

Le sonde d'un œil exclusif.

Se force de l'ignorer. N'y réussit que peu.

Et espère pouvoir toucher un jour ce corps souple, finement musclé, qu'il ne peut voir souvent torse nu et justement qu'il regrette qu'il ne soit même plus dévêtu quelques fois.

o

Il sourit en coin, et une nouvelle fois trempe ses lèvres qui se recouvrent d'un peu de mousse.

Il se retourne et le fixe. Rencontre des yeux bleu sombre où il plonge profondément tout de suite.

Des yeux qui le domine tout de suite, même s'il les défi.

Des yeux qui l'hypnotisent, qui l'envoûtent.

Des yeux qui semblent lui jeter un doux sort, et qu'il ne veut quitter une fois sous leur influence.

Des yeux qui l'enveloppent sous un tendre cocon, une bulle de protection.

o

**Quelques heures plus tôt, rentrés de mission****, douches des Preventers**

-Duo, pourquoi tu continues de vouloir superviser toutes les missions ?

o

Les uniformes noirs sont enlevés des corps en sueur, et déposés négligemment sur le sol. Révèlent des muscles tendus mis sous pression.

Personne sinon eux n'est ici, personne ne peut leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. En plus, ils sont meneurs, et ont les postes les plus éminents. Respectés des Preventers, ils se sentent chez eux, tout permis, supérieurs.

Les deux hommes pénètrent deux douches mitoyennes pour pouvoir discuter commodément. Un des deux s'étire et répond, désinvolte.

o

-C'est mon droit. C'est un problème ?

o

En vérité, c'est un moyen pour lui d'oublier qu'il est seul. Un moyen pour qu'il ne soit obligé de rester chez lui, son coéquipier qui lui ronge les pensées et qui tourmente ses répits.

Miné sous son envie de ce corps et cet esprit qui le provoque trop, il occupe son temps et son énergie pour l'oublier. Le gouffre d'une torpeur sûre est ce dont il se hisse tous les jours, frustré et quelque fois désespéré.

Il fuit le désoeuvrement.

o

L'onde limpide coule chez les deux. Onde légère et tiède, bonne. Qui ôte leur léger stress, qui les lénifie.

Elle ruisselle sur les corps robustes, dégouline le long de leur silhouette, goutte de leurs cheveux, et leur font oublier leurs soucis.

Soupir de bien être chez l'un qui ferme les yeux.

o

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne prend plus de temps libre. Si je ne supervise plus les missions depuis un bon moment, c'est justement pour être plus disponible. Je me souviens de tes reproches sur mes précédents emplois du temps trop lourds.

-Disponible ?

o

Un questionnement nébuleux prend l'esprit de Duo, l'exulte confusément.

Il contemple le vide, un sourire sur ses lèvres, encore une fois rêveur.

Pourquoi Heero veut t-il être disponible ? Est-ce possible qu'il veuille lui donner un peu de son temps ? Est-ce le commencement de quelque chose d'insolite, de neuf ?

o

Le bruit des giclures contre les murs des douches ne couvre complètement leur discussion, et ne permet de tromper un trouble légèrement perceptible.

Le ton qu'emploient les deux hommes est décousu. Ils entreprennent de leur mieux de le soutenir.

o

-Oui, disponible.

o

L'énergie perdue est régénérée. Les muscles légèrement endoloris se reposent enfin. Les nerfs douloureux se détendent.

Les corps se décrispent sous une buée qui s'élève telle une brume d'hiver.

o

-Euh… je suis perdu.

-Tu me comprends, Duo.

o

En vérité, il croit comprendre quelque chose, seulement il n'est sûr.

Il espère que c'est ce qu'il pense.

Il ne veut risquer de se tromper.

o

-Je veux qu'on prenne plus de temps en dehors des missions et du QG pour être ensemble.

o

Un sentiment d'ivresse l'enlève.

Une liesse complète qu'il ne ressent que trop exceptionnellement.

Il respire silencieusement d'enjouement.

o

_Ensemble ?_

_o_

C'est une suggestion qui le déroute, et qu'il prend vivement en compte.

Il n'ose se mettre une scène en tête. Il n'ose se créer des films, de peur qu'en définitive ce ne soit que des rêves illusoires, trompeurs.

Il convie secrètement une bonne étoile qui veille sur lui, remercie sincèrement. Même s'il ne croit en des esprits supérieurs.

o

-Ok. Je démissionne de ce poste bonus…

o

Il compte bien en profiter. Noter jusqu'où son coéquipier veut pousser les limites de leurs liens. Etudier si limites il existe, en fin de compte.

Etudier et considérer une éventuelle évolution des liens qui les unis, les consolider.

Il espère penser comme lui. Il espère que leurs volontés sont voisines.

Il entend le vérifier.

o

-…et je veux te voir ce soir chez moi, même si Une exige que tu remplisses des dossiers urgents.

o

Sourcils un peu relevés de stupeur et de jeu chez son interlocuteur qu'il ne peut voir.

En somme tout se déroule bien. Ce soir, ils seront fixés, ou presque. Il est temps de renouveler les évènements. De redéfinir les choses entre eux.

o

**Retour vers le présent**

Les deux pilotes se font front. Soutiennent leur vision.

Un des deux s'est invité en surprise.

Surprise prévue.

Il se félicite de ses entrées si silencieuses que même Duo ne peut entendre.

o

-Je suis chez toi.

-Tu t'introduis chez les gens en douce ?

o

Sourire mutin derrière un bol d'où se divulgue un bon fumet.

Yeux moqueurs qui pétillent d'espièglerie.

o

-Tu es étonné ?

o

Ton de voix joueur reprit.

Léger rire émit.

Corps peu éloignés qui se côtoient.

Longueur entre eux qui devient de plus en plus petite.

o

-Non. Tu ne me surprends plus.

o

Heero soupire, déçu.

Il prit le bol et le pose sur le coté, le pousse pour l'éloigner et pour bénéficier de l'entière sollicitude de son coéquipier.

Réduit le vide entre eux deux.

Puis il lui murmure d'une voix sensuelle.

o

-C'est précisément cette chose que je veux modifier.

o

Deux corps proches, qui se frôlent.

Deux têtes qui se recherchent, une qui n'ose bouger.

Une tête qui se penche un peu pour permettre que des lèvres se posent doucement sur celles d'un homme intérieurement euphorique, extérieurement prodigieusement sous contrôle.

Pour cueillir voluptueusement une mousse dont le goût est sirupeux sur celles-ci.

Pour se délecter provisoirement des lèvres douces et fermes qui suscitent chez lui une envie, et ceci depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

o

Moment éphémère.

o

Tête qui se disjoint de quelques millimètres pour vérifier l'impression de son coéquipier qui ne cille ni ne le repousse.

Qui le contemple.

Qui sourit uniquement et tendrement.

o

Donc c'est plutôt bon signe.

o

Il continue sur cette voie et presse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, pleinement, plus intensivement, yeux clos.

Se serre un peu plus contre lui.

Entrecroise leurs pieds.

Glisse ses doigts souples et fins sur ses joues, puis sur son cou, et les descend.

Prend possession de son corps. De ses reins. De son dos.

Inspire son odeur.

Nourrit ses sens.

o

L'esprit de Duo, prit d'une émotion jouissive, le quitte.

Son cœur se précipite.

Ses doigts migrent vers une chevelure courte et sur une nuque veloutée, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, dévouées, son corps ne l'obéit plus.

o

Touchers qui mûrissent. Doigts qui s'infiltrent sous une chemise.

Touchers fervents.

Points sensibles stimulés.

Effleurements presque érotiques qui restent tendres.

Corps électrisés. Pensées court-circuitées.

Véhémence. Zèle.

o

Ils se découvrent. Se correspondent.

Corps pleinement emboîtés.

Puis leurs lèvres s'éloignent un court moment. Leurs yeux se rouvrent et se croisent.

Duo se noie encore une fois, refoule une gêne, cherche un réconfort.

Le trouve.

o

Gorge mordillée.

Puis Heero remonte le long de son cou, endroit sensible chez le pilote 02 il le devine, et l'effleure de ses lèvres légèrement humides, jusque derrière son oreille.

Tête blottie contre le creux de son cou.

Et il lui chuchote.

o

-Tu crois que je peux recommencer de te surprendre ?

o

Duo rembobine psychiquement en boucle les cinq dernières minutes. Revis les émotions mises en scène. Conclu définitivement sur ses sentiments.

Plus de doute sur leurs volontés. Elles sont les mêmes.

Il se pelotonne contre le corps vigoureux de Heero. S'y sent en sécurité. Se dit qu'enfin il l'obtient.

Front contre front.

Enfin il peut sentir son souffle régulier sur lui.

Et enfin il peut se donner. Tout offrir de lui. Ne plus se dissimuler.

o

-Il se peut bien, en effet.

OWARI

* * *

**Nan, le owari ne compte pas !**** Déjà que j'ai pas pu mettre flashback et le titre que je voulais XD.**

**Voila, c'était la fic qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes. ****Ah cette galère ! Mais pourquoi je me casse la tête pendant les vacances ?**

**Si quelqu'un trouve un « a » paumé quelque part qui a échappé à mon attention, qu'il m'excuse TT …**

**Bisous !**


End file.
